a lions blood
by simbaanaya
Summary: Simba and His best friend Ayana, where playing and having a normal day, until a strange, Beautiful cub Nala crashes unto them. Simba begins to hang out with her more and Ayana less. Ayana gets jelouse over time She and Simba have a big fight, and then one day she disepperes. Feeling guilty Simba, along with Nala sets off to find her. Will they save her? And the pride?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Well I have new!**

**I will be starting a saga! **

**There a lot of series on here! So I thought why not do one full story!**

**This story will contain twenty to fifty chapters!**

**I will update every 1-2 weeks!**

**Please enjoy the first chapter!**

**I like it and I hope you do to!**

* * *

**'**'Simba! ''Ayana called rolling her eyes, ''your not going to scare me! So don't even bother!''

Ayana was Simba's best friend, Ayana was very popular among the cubs and loved by all of the adults, she was as sweet as potato pie, She had a pridelander's face, she had lavender eyes/auburn eyes which was very strange, none of the other cubs had lavender eyes, or auburn, except for Simba and his parents, her fur was soft and dark Golden, and best of all her heart was pure, like gold.

''Simba! ''Ayana called again, ''if you don't come out I'm leaving without you!''

Still she didn't receive a reply.

Simba and Ayana had spent the entire morning wrestling, Ayana let Simba win a few times to save his dignity.

''And I will eat your lunch and leave just the bone!'' Ayana added in a sing song tone.

Less than a minute later Simba came shooting down from the tree above her landing hard on his head and face first into the grass.

''Are you alright? ''Ayana asked helping him up.

Simba spit the grass he had stuffed in his mouth out then shook the dirt off of his brownish gold fur.

''Fine. ''Simba replied before blowing some dirt out of his nostrils.

''Now I know how to get you up from a nap. ''Ayana said giggling.

''Thanks for the sympathy.'' Simba said sarcastically, ''I feel so much better!''

''Your welcome! ''Ayana said giggling, ''oh lighten up grumpy!''

Ayana swatted Simba's shoulder playfully with her tail and smiled.

''I didn't mean to make you mad, ''Ayana said softly with big eyes, ''forgive me?''

''No. ''Simba said turning away from her pretending to be angry, ''you hurt my feelings.''

''Please! ''Ayana pleaded, She grabbed his cheeks and pinched them like a grandmother would.

''I can't feel my face! ''Simba said removing her paws from his face.

''If that didn't work I guess I'll have to bring out the tickle monster! ''Ayana said pushing Simba on his back playfully.

Ayana began to tickle Simba's belly making him laugh so hard water came out of his eyes.

''OK! Ha! Ha! Ha! That tickles! Stop! Ha! Ha! Ha!''

''Do you forgive me? ''Ayana asked batting her eyelashes sweetly.

''Never! ''Simba yelled defiantly, ''you can't where me down!''

''OK then! ''Ayana laughed.

Ayana proceeded in tickling Simba, He laughed so hard he started to snort causing Ayana to laugh.

''Give up yet? ''Ayana laughed.

''No! ''Simba yelled'', over my dead body!''

''That can be arranged. ''Ayana said deviously.

Simba slipped out from under Ayana and began to run as fast as he could, Still laughing.

''Come back here you! ''Ayana shouted happily, ''I'm not finished with you yet!''

Ayana got up from the ground and began to chase after Simba.

As they ran birds that where on the ground cleared out of their way, the white doves took flight into the air chirping.

Simba and Ayana ran not caring where they went, they where being loud but they didn't care, they dogged trees, other cubs, and bushes.

Simba turned right and Ayana turned right.

''Give up Simba! ''Ayana called panting slightly, ''You'll never outrun me!''

''That's where your wrong Missy! ''Simba called back panting harder than Ayana, ''Let's not forget who's in front!''

Ayana began to run faster and faster until she was right on Simba's heels.

''Got yah! ''She shouted touching him on his back.

Instead of tagging him she tackled him and they both rolled down a small hill.

On their way down Ayana ran into a sharp rock that cut her side and made her bleed.

They landed on the soft dark green grass semi softly, Simba was on top and Ayana was on the boddom.

Simba and Ayana stopped laughing and looked deeply into each others eyes.

''You have pretty eyes. ''Simba said without thinking.

''Um, thanks, ''Ayana said a bit embarrassed, ''yours are pretty cute to.''

Ayana blushed a bit, but she didn't notice that Simba was blushing to.

''Hey, ''Simba exclaimed pointing at Ayana's side,'' you have a cut!''

''Uh yeah I'm fine, ''Ayana, ''I've had worse.''

Without asking Simba bent down and licked the blood off of her side tenderly.

Ayana was taken back slightly.

''Why did you do that? ''Ayana asked curiously.

''You where hurt, ''Simba said shrugging, ''are you OK?''

''Yeah, ''Ayana responded still at a loss for the right words, ''but it was no big deal, you didn't have to do that.''

''I know but I wanted to, ''Simba replied genuinely,'' your my friend, and I don't like it when your hurt.''

''Aww Simba- ''Ayana started, but she was cut of by an angelic voice not far away from the two.

''Hey! ''The voice yelled, ''Could somebody help me?''

''Who is that?'' Simba asked getting off of Ayana, ''it sounds like a girl.''

''I don't know,'' Ayana said taking Simba's paw and getting up, ''do you want to go check it out?''

''I think we should, ''Simba replied, ''She could be in trouble.''

''Let's go! ''Ayana said bravely.

She ran ahead of Simba.

''Hey! ''Simba called after her, ''wait for me!''

* * *

**A/N: here is what her name means. **

**Ayana: beautiful blossom.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! I would like to thank my very first reviewer of this story for his/her kind review! Thank you all so much for reading! I love getting reviews! So anyway please enjoy this chapter! And please review!**

* * *

''Hello? ''Simba called loudly, ''is anybody here?''

Simba and ayana had been looking for the girl who they heard screaming for a few minutes, the two cubs where somewhere in the middle of the pride lands.

It was early afternoon and the sun wasn't high in the sky just yet.

The screaming they had heard earlier when they rolled down the hill had stopped only a few minutes ago, they where trying to follow the sound of her voice, but they could not do that if she wasn't screaming.

I don't hear anything, Ayana said still listening hard for any sound, I hope she didn't get hurt!

While Simba and Ayana where still looking around they didn't notice that a dove as white as snow had flown over to them and perched itself on top of a tree.

The dove flapped his wings, as if it where trying to get their attention.

''Coo! Coo! ''The bird said.

Simba and Ayana turned around and saw the beautiful bird, its eyes where a bright teal color, it had a glint in its eyes, that looked odd.

Much to their surprise the bird whistled a four note song that sounded peaceful.

''Is it trying to tell us something? ''Simba whispered to Ayana softly, ''I have never heard this tune before.''

''Maybe, ''Ayana whispered back,'' let's listen.''

Simba and Ayana stayed silent, they did not want to scare the dove away.

The dove whistled the sweet tune once more before taking flight.

''Let's follow it! ''Ayana said motioning for Simba to follow her,

The dove hovered above their heads as they walked, never falling behind, or going ahead.

Some might have thought it was silly to follow a bird, but not in this case.

Birds where thought to be very smart, and useful for important information, Sometimes they can go places bigger animals can't, they are great friends with lions in Africa, unless they are trying to eat them.

Simba and Ayana walked side by side the whole way, they would glance at each other, then look away.

Suddenly they heard another scream coming from not far away.

''Help!''

The dove immediately speed up, it turned right then flew as fast as its wings would carry it.

Simba and Ayana began to sprint after the dove, they where both fast runners, so it wouldn't be hard to keep up with the dove.

''Help! Help! ''They heard again.

They reached a small pit of sticky mud, A girl with light creamy fur, and blue green eyes was stuck in the mud.

When she saw Simba and Ayana she looked relieved.

''My foot is stuck! ''She cried, ''could you help me?''

''Where on it! ''The two cubs said together,

Together they grabbed a long stick that had been lying a few feet away from where the girl was stuck in the dirty mud.

They handed part of the stick to Her.

''One! Two! Three!''

Simba and Ayana tugged on the stick as hard as they could, and it payed off, after three pulls the girl came flying out of the mud.

Simba and Ayana fell on their backs when they let go of the stick.

The girl who had been stuck in the mud tried to shake the mud out of her fur accidently getting some on Simba and Ayana.

''Sorry! ''She said apologetically.

''Thats OK, ''Simba said getting up from the ground and brushing some of the mud off, ''are you OK?''

''I'm fine, ''She said casually,'' thank you both for helping me!''

''Your welcome! ''They said together.

''My name is Nala, ''She said smiling.

''Nala,'' Simba reapeated, ''that's a pretty name.''

''Whats your name? ''Nala asked sweetly.

''My name is um, um, ''Simba stuttured, what's my name?

'''Simba! ''Ayana said rolling her eyes,'' your name is Simba!''

''Cool name! ''Nala said sweetly, then she turned to Ayana, ''and you are?''

''My name is Ayana! ''She replied, ''I am Simba's best friend!''

''That's nice!'' Nala giggled.

Ayana had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach, could it be jealousy?

* * *

Two days had gone by since Nala's arrival, She had moved into the pride lands with her mother right before she got stuck in the mud.

She became popular with the cubs at the water hole, it was like they adored her for how sweet and funny she was.

Simba and Ayana spent most of their time in the day playing with Nala, Even though Ayana didn't really want to, but she did not say so of course.

Ayana missed hanging out with Simba, just the two of them, but now another cub came and ruined it!

Ayana watched Simba and Nala play sadly, she was sitting under a shady tree, picking at the grass under her paws.

''I am so bored! ''She sighed,'' Why does nothing happen around this place?''

_''Something will happen.''_

''Who said that?'' Ayana asked jumping up, ''who said that?''

''Ayana? ''Simba called walking up to her, ''who are you talking to?''

''I don't know, ''Ayana replied with a dumb found look on her face, ''I just heard whispering.''

''I think it was all in your head, ''Nala said in a dismissive tone,'' don't worry about it.''

''But-''

''Come on Simba!'' Nala said happily, ''let's go play tag!''

Before Simba could say anything she pulled him away from Ayana leaving her standing by herself in an empty field.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! **

**Sorry I haven't updated! I have been busy with other stories!**

**thanks for reading!**

* * *

''I can't believe that witch!'' Ayana grumbled, ''Saying it was all in my head! I know what I heard! I am not crazy!''

Ayana plopped down angrily on a sun bathing rock under a thick shady tree, Sarabi usually rested there, but most of the lioness where out hunting and wouldn't be back for hours.

''I know I heard something!'' Ayana said, ''I just need to find out what it was, or who it was.''

Was her mind truly just playing a prank on her? Was she just being silly?

She kicked a rock that was lying on the ground in frustration.

A second later after the rock had rolled across the ground it came bouncing back from behind a tree.

Ayana frowned, But said nothing, instead she picked up the rock with one paw and threw it past the tree, sure enough it came flying back and landed at her feet.

''Who's out there?'' Ayana asked stepping one inch closer to the tree, ''I know somebody's there! Come out!''

Nothing happened, there was complete and utter silence, the only sound Ayana could hear was the sound of the gentle wind blowing.

After a minute or two of waiting Ayana decided to turn around and leave, but when she did turn around a shadowy figure ran past her faster than the speed of light.

* * *

Later that day around sun down Simba and Nala where sitting at the top of Pride rock watching the sun go down, Simba usually did this with Ayana, but decided to with Nala tonight.

He felt a bit guilty about this, but brushed it aside and focused more on Nala.

''The sun set is so beautiful! ''Nala exclaimed, ''I've never seen one like this!''

''Just wait till the stars come out,'' Simba replied sounding content, ''I love to watch them at night, I wish I could play outside under the stars, but mom makes me go to bed.''

''I hate going to sleep!'' Nala complained.

''I hate being left out!'' Ayana said from behind them.

They turned around to see a very angry Ayana.

''Where have you guys been all day?'' Ayana asked frowning, ''I have been looking for you ever since you ditched me back in the field!''

''We have just been playing, ''Simba said shrugging, ''I'm sorry I watched the sun set without you, really, really sorry!''

''Me too Ayana, ''Nala said sadly, ''we shouldn't have ditched you.''

''You two are terrible!'' Ayana said letting her frown lossen,'' now I feel bad that I yelled at you!''

''I am hard to stay mad at!'' Simba said cockily.

Ayana giggled in response, then she gave Simba a friendly head butt.

Your not still mad at me are you? Nala asked innocently.

''No,'' Ayana said giving her a small smile.

Maybe Nala wasn't so bad after all, maybe it was just a huge misunderstanding.

Ayana didn't know how wrong she was.

Neither Simba or Ayana knew that Nala wasn't normal, or from another pride, she wasn't even from that dimension...

* * *

Somewhere deep beneath the bowls of the earth lions and lioness all with the same coat as Nala where gathered around a large glowing orange rock that light up their faces and the walls of the cavern they where in.

their faces showed no emotion, they stood straight and stone still keeping their cold eyes on the orange rock as if the where in a trance, their breaths could hardly be heard, you could not hear a sound if you where there.

One bulky Lioness with Crystal blue eyes like the ocean stepped forward, her face was covered with scars, and she wasn't the most attractive lioness.

She grunted softly under her breath then began to whistle the same four note song that the pretty white dove that helped Simba and Ayana find Nala whistled.

The other lions and lioness began to whistle along with her, they whistle the tune over and over again, suddenly without warning the red dusty ground beneath them began to crack, the walls shook, and the orange stone began to crack in the middle.

There was a glint of evil in their eyes for a moment, they shared glances at each other and began to whisper amongst themselves.

Silence! The bulky lioness hissed through her teeth, its working!

The orange stone opened up and a black beam of darkness shot from it and covered the lions in it.

They let the darkness spread through the cavern, hands came out of the darkness and reached out to the lions, the dark hands grabbed the souls of the lions and took them away back into the darkness.

They had given their souls to evil forces all for power, and to serve the darkness and its needs, the darkness couldn't thrive without impure or pure souls of animals, they called it the devourer.

After the darkness had cleared the evil lioness turned around to face the crowd lions and began to speak.

''Now my evil ones!'' She boomed,'' We don't have much time! IN four days the moon and the sun will rise together, it will be the first eclipse in one thousand years! This is our last chance! When the moon and the sun rise we must have the sun and the moons powers in our grasp!''

''But they will be impossible to find!'' One lioness from the crowd cried out,'' especially with the-''

''Don't say it!'' She interrupted, ''WE will find those disgusting decendants of zaylee and chaka if it is the last thing I ever do! they wont stand in my way! Now flee! and carry out your dark purpose!''

Wicked laughs went all through the cave, all of the lions faded away in to dark mist and swirled away out of the cavern and into the world.

* * *

**A/N: Are you curious now? If you are come back soon for more! Thanks!**


End file.
